


Hello

by Khat58



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Roman finds a Todder Remy wandering in the mind space and brings him back to the other sides. Enjoy.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a Toddler Remy so I wrote this. Enjoy.

   Everyone sleeps, and it’s obviously going to be a part of you. But unlike sides, sleep just, exits. Except for one Thomas Sanders. 

 

   It started on a Saturday. The sides were just hanging out in the mind space and Roman was off on an adventure in his corner of the mind space past his room. What they didn’t expect was for Roman to bring someone back.

 

   You see past the usual part of the mind space, where everyone tends to stay, is the lingering parts of Thomas’s mind. Where he keeps random ideas, where he thinks, and also dreams. 

 

   Roman had travelled a little farther than normal and stumbled upon a small boy. “Well what are you doing out here little one?” Roman asked expecting him to be a part of his fantasy kingdom not far away. But when the boy turned around he realized he was wrong. He couldn’t be over the age of 4 but was clad in black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, black sneakers, and had on sunglasses. And unlike the other villagers, looked like Thomas.

 

   “I honestly don’t know” he said confused. “I’m Remy what’s your name?” “Roman” he paused for a moment “Ummm are you... do you...are you a side?” Roman asked confused himself. “What’s a side, all I know is that there’s a dude name Thomas, and I help him sleep.” 

 

   Thats when it dawned on Roman, he was Thomas’s embodiment of sleep. He was similar to a minor side like Misleading Compliments or Pranks. Causing him to be so young.

 

   “Well then Remy would you care to join my way back to the mind space?” Roman asked the small boy. “Aren’t we in it already?” Remy said up to the tall version of him. “Yes, but there’s a part that’s a little different from this.” Roman explained “Okay” Remy agreed. “Really your just gonna come?” Roman said to the small boy already walking in front of him. “Yeah I have nothing better to do,” Remy said with a shrug.

 

    They made small conversation on the way back, Roman explaining the other sides and what they were. Soon they made it back just in time to hear Patton call everyone for dinner. Remy took off his sunglasses and looked up at Roman nervous, “You think they will like me?”he said fiddling with the sunglasses in his hands.“Like you, please” he paused, “They're gonna love you” Roman assured and smiled down at Remy who smiled back. 

 

   They made their way downstairs Remy following after Roman but at hearing the other sides voices grabbed Roman’s hand. Once they reached the bottom step Roman made his way to the table Remy still holding his hand.

 

   Roman, of course, made his presence known with a loud, “Greetings my dear friends,” in which everyone looked over to Roman. Not yet noticing the small boy who quickly hid behind his leg. 

 

   Roman smiled and said in a more normal tone, “I would like all of you to meet someone” as he looked down at Remy poking his head out a little bit looking back up at Roman.

 

   Patton was the first one to see him and let out a little squeal before rushing over to Remy. Remy looked at Roman for permission and was met with a nod. He moved from behind his leg to be met with a smiling Patton who then asked “What’s your name kiddo?” “Remy” he said back. “And your Patton right?” “How’d you know” Patton asked. “Roman said you’d probably do that.” Remy responded looking back at Roman.

 

    “Well Remy it is an honor to meet you” Logan said standing up holding his hand out for him to shake. “You must be Logan, I can tell your the serious one.” Remy said shaking his hand. “How could you tell Remy?” Roman asked with a chuckle. “The necktie, obviously.” Remy gestured to Logan. 

 

   “I like this one” Virgil commented. “Ah Virgil, I know because Roman explained you were and I quote, ‘An emo nightmare’” Remy said using air quotes.

 

   “At this point it’s a compliment and don’t care.” Virgil responded. “Would you like to join us for dinner? I can set up a plate for you.” Patton asked making his way to the kitchen already. “Sure” Remy said a chair already summoned for him by Roman, who set it next to his own. 

 

    The rest of the night was spent with questions and answers and getting to know Remy and vice versa. It was then in that moment when they all were happy and laughing, that Remy knew he now had a FamILY.


End file.
